


Конец

by jimmyisinflames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyisinflames/pseuds/jimmyisinflames
Summary: — Как мы доходим до того, что оказываемся в каком-нибудь баре в четыре утра посреди рабочей недели?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	Конец

**Author's Note:**

> послушала emily kinney

В баре было безлюдно, тихо, только приглушёно лилась из динамиков джазовая музыка. Яркая подсветка у стойки окрашивала всё красным, как в проявочной комнате. В таком освещении сидевший рядом Ойкава был будто вовсе не Ойкава, а какой-нибудь демон из подземного мира, который явился похищать чужие души. Впрочем, это было недалеко от истины. 

Куроо осушил очередной бокал, но больше заказывать не стал. Через четыре часа нужно было ехать на работу, и напиваться ему не стоило. 

Ойкава к своему коктейлю даже не притронулся. Сидел и рассеянно перекатывал между пальцев пластиковую трубочку. У Ойкавы были самые красивые пальцы в мире. 

— Интересно, почему всё всегда в итоге складывается вот так? — слабо улыбнулся Куроо. 

Ойкава повернулся к нему и устало подпёр щёку рукой. 

— Как мы доходим до того, что оказываемся в каком-нибудь баре в четыре утра посреди рабочей недели? — уточнил он.

— Да, — пожал плечами Куроо. У них с Ойкавой порой была одна бессоница на двоих. Когда-то у них с Ойкавой было нечто большее. У них с Ойкавой… чего только не было. Куроо знал Ойкаву уже восемь лет — если начать чертить восьмёрку, она закончится там же, где началась, как и всё в жизни Куроо начиналось Ойкавой и заканчивалось им же. 

От этой мысли стало то ли спокойно, то ли противно. 

— Всё потому, что ты скучаешь по мне, Тецу-чан, — улыбнулся Ойкава. — И потому что у тебя стряслось что-то дерьмовое. 

Это было правдой. Каждое слово. Под стойкой их колени соприкасались, и Куроо придвинулся ближе, вжимаясь в Ойкаву бедром. Ойкава не отодвинулся. 

— Значит, ты скучаешь по мне, а? — усмехнулся Куроо. — И у тебя стряслось что-то дерьмовое? 

— Так нечестно, — возмутился Ойкава. — Я первый спросил.

— Ты не спросил, — Куроо запустил пальцы в чёлку и вздохнул. Раньше у них были совсем другие поводы для встреч. Раньше они встречались, чтобы праздновать что-то, может, чтобы праздновать саму жизнь — сходить на свидание, украсть автомат с напитками, заняться сексом. Теперь они виделись только чтобы утешиться. Жалкое зрелище. 

— Я напортачил с крупным заказом материалов, — начал Куроо, — теперь меня оштрафуют на сто двадцать тысяч иен. И я расстался с тем парнем, про которого писал две недели назад, закончив очередные поверхностные отношения... изначально обречённые на провал. В моей квартире снова стало тихо, как в склепе. И... я поругался с соседкой, назвав её надоедливой глухой старухой. 

Ойкава удивлённо приподнял бровь.

— Ужасно. Твоя соседка чудо.

— Скажи, да? — рассмеялся Куроо. — Она даже не глухая. И не старая.

— Ты обязан послать ей цветы. 

— Знаю, — вздохнул Куроо и всё-таки заказал ещё выпить. Ойкава с сомнением проследил за этим, но ничего не сказал. 

— А я просто не мог заснуть.

— Из-за чего? 

— Из-за себя. 

Куроо невесело хмыкнул. Ничто в этом мире не могло ранить Ойкаву сильнее, чем сам Ойкава. 

— А как же подробности? — осторожно спросил Куроо. — Что именно произошло и не даёт тебе спать? 

— Поверь мне, Тецу-чан, ты не хочешь этого знать, — улыбнулся Ойкава.

Куроо пожал плечами. На самом деле он хотел. На самом деле, возможно, он больше всего на свете хотел именно этого. А может, это уже подействовал алкоголь. 

— Не ты один бежишь от тишины, — помолчав, всё-таки сказал Ойкава. — И не тебя одного она каждый раз догоняет. 

Куроо положил руку ему на колено. Ойкава накрыл её своей ладонью. Они оба ничего не почувствовали — и оба это знали. 

— Давай сделаем что-нибудь тупое, — сказал Куроо. — Как раньше.

— Как когда мы в парке играли в «вы что-то уронили»? 

— Жестокая игра. Нам должно быть стыдно. 

— Но нам не стыдно. 

— Не-а. 

— Или как когда мы поехали к морю вместо экзаменов, и тебя чуть не отчислили? — пустился в воспоминания Ойкава. — Или как когда мы устроили стрим с официального аккаунта Кенмы, пока он ходил за чипсами? 

— Между прочим мы собрали кучу просмотров. 

— Да, благодаря твоему чувству юмора.

— Благодаря твоей харизме.

— Благодаря твоей причёске.

— Твоей красоте. 

— Твоему голосу. 

— Твоим обворожительным глубоким глазам цвета орехового торта. 

— Ты специально, да? — рассмеялся Ойкава.

— По-моему, в самый раз, — Куроо осушил стакан и посмотрел на Ойкаву. — Давай встречаться. 

Улыбка Ойкавы тут же погасла, как свет заброшенного маяка. Куроо в очередной раз осознал, насколько они оба непоправимо печальные. 

— Ты безумец, — сказал Ойкава. Лицо у него было такое, будто он обнаружил муравейник у себя под кроватью. Куроо уже начал забывать, каково это — быть безумцем. Но Ойкава всё равно всегда оказывался рядом, чтобы ему напомнить. Так почему нет?

— Это будет навсегда, Тецу-чан. Ты понимаешь, что теперь это может быть только навсегда? — Ойкава требовательно сжал его руку и посмотрел прямо в глаза, будто ища в них подвох. Подвоха не было. В кои-то веки его не было. Куроо почувствовал себя самым свободным человеком на свете — и это точно был не алкоголь. Это был Ойкава. Всегда Ойкава.

— Мы и так уже навсегда, — сказал Куроо. — Уже очень долго. 

Ойкава продолжал сжимать его руку и смотреть на него, как на сумасшедшего — будто ожидая, что Куроо одумается. Будто опасаясь, что это произойдёт. 

— Ты говоришь как пафосном подростковом фильме и думаешь купить меня этим? — наконец улыбнулся он.

И через секунду сказал: 

— Я согласен.


End file.
